Four times they matched (and people noticed)
by houseofme
Summary: Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons always matched. No matter how different they could look, they always matched. Skye always said that it was because they were physically linked. And they were. But sometimes they matched even more. Four times fitzsimmons matched at something and people noticed.


Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons always matched.

No matter how different they could look, they always matched.

Skye always said that it was because they were physically linked.

_And they were._

But sometimes they matched even more.

* * *

**One. or the matching blue jumpers.**

They were going to watch a Harry Potter marathon at the academy, and Leo was going to pick Jemma at her dorm, _that was actually right across his_, and take her to the main lounge so they could go and watch the movie with their friends. When Jemma opened the door, he could notice two things.

One: She was wearing the same blue knitted jumper that he was.

And two: How she looked even prettier than she was, _if that was possible._

_He wished he could see her like that -carefree, normal, almost as if they didn't work for a secret organization- every day._

"Oh, Fitz, look we are wearing the same jumper." She had said with a laugh, smiling to him.

"It looks better on you." He said after she closed the door and went with him to the lounge where they all heard Skye's comment on how they matched, and that all the matching was a total signal for them that they were perfect for each other.

* * *

**Two. or the matching tie.**

They matched clothes again. This time it was on a party in the boiler room, where Skye had dragged the two of them -and Ward- so they could have some fun.

They were with the same tie, it was a joke actually. After the matching jumpers on Harry Potter night, Skye gave them matching tie so they could use together. None of them really noticed they were with the same tie until Ward pointed out the fact.

"I can't belive you guys didn't even realised that before!" Skye exclaimed.

"Well, we use our lab coats all day, so we don't really noticed." Jemma said laughing -he loved her laugh- "But you gave us the tie, Skye."

"I did gave you two the tie, I just didn't expect that the two of you, would wear at the same day and don't realise it."

"You know what would be weird?" Tripp said. "If they matched their grades. Oh, no, wait, you two do match your grades." He said laughing.

"Haha, very funny, Tripp." Fitz said "I don't thinks there's anything wrong about matching grades."

"No problem at all." Tripp said. "But you two have to admit, you two are physically and mentally linked."

* * *

**Three. or the matching grades.**

They didn't even think about it at first. When they got their grades, Two 999,8 out of 1,000 on their last tests. It was normal to them, get high grades, especially in the subjects they had together, since it was normal for them to study together and to get similar grades.

"Hey guys." one of their colleagues, Lydia, said. "How was your grades?"

"999,8." The both said at the same time.

"Wow, the same grade and spoke at the same time. You should really let people know before you do all that talking together stuff, it scares me sometimes." She laughed "You two really are as linked as everyone says." she said before leaving.

"Do you think we really are that linked?" Jemma asked him later when they were alone in Fitz's dorm room.

"Well, we are." he said with a laugh. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." he said kissing her.

"Neither would I." She said smiling to him.

* * *

**Four. or the matching lab coats.**

It was their first day working in a real SHIELD lab, not just a normal lab in the Academy. But a real one, at the Hub.

"Can you belive it, Jemma?" Fitz asked excited. "We have our own lab!" He said pointing to the sing in the door of the lab that said 'FITZSIMMONS'.

"Yea, it feels like just yesterday we were in that small lab at the Academy, and now we have our own lab, in the Hub!"

"Isn't it great?" Fitz said smiling to his best friends, _okay, she was more than that now._

"Hello. You must be Fitzsimmons." a SHIElD agent said pointing to Jemma.

"Fitz." Jemma said pointing at Leo.

"Simmons." Leo said pointing at Jemma "She's biochem, I'm engineering."

"Oh, 'cause the lab said Fitzsimmons, I thought it was only one person." The agent said.

"Oh, a lot of people make that mistake, Agent Jones." Jemma said looking to the agents lanyard.

"Why are the two of you with the same name in the lab coat?" The agent said pointing to their lab coat that said FITZSIMMONS in bold.

"oh, it was a friends gift." Fitz said. "She thought it would be nice for us to have a matching lab coat-"

"Since we match everything." Jemma said.

"I can tell." Agent Jones said. "Well, good luck and welcome to the Hub." The agent said while walking out of the lab.

"Do you think we did a nice impression?" Jemma asked.

"Well, he might think that we are a bit weird." Fitz said.

"Well, we are. We match in everything." Jemma muttered.

"I love matching with you." Fitz said smiling to her while holding her close to him.

"And I love you." She said kissing his nose.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** After a crazy week at school with all my test finished, I finally finished the fitzsimmons one-shot! Yay *happy dance* I hope you all love it. Thank you for reading. Remember to review and let me know what you think!


End file.
